1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to steam vents for cookware.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is already known to provide adjustable steam vents which are conveniently mounted on a top lid of a cooking utensil. The effective size of a vent or aperture is controlled by partially closing off the aperture using a movable plate. The plate is manually adjustable relative to the aperture and remains in a chosen position so that the aperture is normally open or closed off as required. The vent is open or closed when cooking commences, and manually adjusted if necessary as cooking proceeds, requiring close supervision and attendance by the user.